Lavanda
by SheenaRogers
Summary: En la vida de un soldado había ciertos momentos que no se podían dejar pasar. Había que tener muy claro que lo que se callaba, quizá no hubiera una segunda oportunidad para decirlo. Nanaba olía a lavanda, a calidez y a seguridad. "No puedo perderte, Nana". One-shot.


_Hola de nuevo. Esto es un pequeño experimento porque necesito practicar en no escribir cosas tan trágicas y en describir los sentimientos de los personajes. Los sentimientos que no tengan que ver con cosas dramáticas o dolorosas. Y Mike es algo así como uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Mike Zakarius espoleó a su caballo para dirigirse lo más rápidamente posible al grupo de soldados que cabalgaban en la delantera. Dado que la expedición iba de regreso a las murallas, no tenía ningún sentido mantener la formación. Ni siquiera había soldados suficientes. Por eso, lo mejor era mantenerse juntos. Apretó los dientes al contemplar semejante panorama: eran pocos, muy pocos los que regresaban. Azuzó aún más al animal, con prisa, queriendo alcanzarlos cuanto antes.

Cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia suficiente, comenzó a escudriñar los rostros de los que quedaban. Nervioso e impaciente recorrió la tropa, buscando a alguien. Sabía que sus sentidos debían estar puestos en los alrededores: no estarían completamente a salvo hasta cruzar las puertas de la muralla. Pero Mike no podía concentrarse en nada hasta que la encontrase.

/o-o-o\

Otra vez le había tocado ir en el carro de los heridos. Aunque era una experta luchadora, Erwin había decidido que acompañara a los pobres desgraciados durante el camino de vuelta. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera llegarían vivos a las murallas. Su presencia los tranquilizaba y los reconfortaba. Tenía algo que les transmitía paz y sosiego incluso cuando estaban rodeados de monstruos y sus vidas se acercaban al final. Quién habría pensado que una guerrera tan feroz en el campo de batalla escondía un lado tan amable.

Nanaba se fijó en que uno de los soldados estaba inquieto. Conocía esa reacción: era el miedo que tenía lugar poco antes de la muerte, cuando se daban cuenta de que su existencia estaba próxima a acabar. Se colocó en el otro lado del carro y cogió al soldado de la mano, sonriendo con gentileza. De dónde era capaz de sacar las fuerzas para calmarlos, no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía por seguro es que podía hacerlo porque él no estaba allí.

Siempre seguía el mismo ritual: si no habían coincidido tras la batalla, lo primero que hacía cuando se daba la orden de recomponer las filas era revisar el carro de los cadáveres. Aunque estuvieran envueltos en telas blancas, no necesitaba ver los rostros de los muertos para comprobar si estaba allí. Conocía su estatura, su fisonomía, sus marcas; en definitiva, todos los rasgos que le permitían distinguirlo de cualquier otra persona. Esa era siempre la peor parte. Nanaba tenía que aguantarse la angustia instalada en su pecho mientras notaba cómo su corazón latía violentamente contra sus costillas. Una vez que se aseguraba de que él no era uno más de los muertos, iba al carro de los heridos. Eso era un poco menos difícil, pero nunca precisamente agradable. Los había quienes se recuperaban, mientras que otros sufrían heridas demasiado severas. Y aunque tampoco estuviera allí, no podía relajarse. Si no lo encontraba en ninguno de los dos sitios, podía significar dos cosas: que estaba vivo y bien, lejos de ella, en algún otro lugar; o que había caído y su cadáver no se había podido recuperar, tal vez porque descansaba ya dentro de un titán.

/o-o-o\

Mike solo respiró tranquilo cuando llegó junto al carro y descubrió a Nanaba junto a los heridos. Cabalgó a su lado, reduciendo un poco la velocidad para mantenerse a la altura del vehículo. Siempre se daba mucha prisa en encontrarla: se habían hecho esa promesa hace mucho tiempo, para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que lidiar más de lo necesario con la incertidumbre de saber si el otro estaba vivo o muerto.

Hasta el momento, nunca le había fallado. Nanaba vivía con el miedo a que, una de esas veces, él no regresara. Un miedo que había enterrado bajo capas de gentileza y todo el optimismo posible, porque quería disfrutar todo lo posible del momento del reencuentro. Uno de ellos podía ser el último.

- ¡Nana! ¿Estás bien? – Mike la llamó en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima de los cascos de los caballos.

Ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo y volvió a atender al soldado de antes. No podía dejarle solo antes de morir, nadie merecía eso. Mike esperó mientras ella hacía su trabajo, una tarea que nadie le había pedido pero que parecía haberse impuesto.

Se habían quedado un poco rezagados, lejos de la cabeza de la tropa. Tras ellos solo marchaba el carro de los cadáveres. Y antes de verlos, Mike ya sabía que llegaban. Percibía el olor corrupto de los cuerpos, el aroma penetrante de los caballos y el rancio del sudor que le empapaba las axilas. Entonces le llegó el inconfundible hedor de los titanes: podría distinguirlo en cualquier parte.

En efecto, un grupo poco numeroso pero veloz los venía persiguiendo. Contempló, horrorizado, cómo a sus compañeros no les quedaba más remedio que deshacerse de los cadáveres para entorpecer la marcha de los titanes. Pareció funcionar en parte, dado que todos ellos eran de la clase excéntrica y no fueron lo bastante listos para esquivarlos. Pero eso no los detuvo completamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenían dos a la derecha del carro. Mike maldijo entre dientes y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero alguien se le había adelantado.

Tan rápida que apenas la había visto, Nanaba saltó del carro impulsada por su equipo de maniobras y se dirigió directamente hacia uno de los titanes. No había árboles ni edificios en ese campo abierto que les sirvieran de soporte, con lo que pelear se hacía muy difícil. Por tanto, ella se enganchó a lo único que podía: el cuerpo del titán. El corazón de Mike dio un vuelco frenético al comprender que, de ese modo, se dirigía directamente a sus fauces. Pero el miedo le había hecho subestimar las habilidades de Nanaba, que en el último segundo utilizó la inercia para descolgarse y volver a clavar los ganchos a toda velocidad en la nuca del titán. Girando sobre sí misma en el aire, lo eliminó de un solo corte. Antes de tocar el suelo, se impulsó en el cuerpo sin vida y repitió la operación con el titán restante.

Aterrizó en el carro con un golpe seco, desde una altura considerable, para consternación de Mike. Sin un solo quejido, guardó sus espadas y buscó al soldado que estaba atendiendo antes del ataque. La mirada vidriosa y fría que le devolvió fue suficiente para saber que había muerto. Apenada, le cerró los párpados al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras de consuelo.

Mike no se despegó del carro, cabalgando a su zaga durante el resto del viaje, que afortunadamente transcurrió sin más contratiempos. No quería dudar de la destreza de Nanaba: la había visto en acción incontables veces y en todas ellas había demostrado su valía. No en vano era una de las más veteranas de la legión, junto con Hanji, Levi, Erwin y él mismo. Aun con ello, temía por su vida en cada incursión. Temía que llegara el día en que no pudiera protegerla.

/o-o-o\

Por fin llegaron a la muralla. Atravesar las puertas fue casi una bendición. Los soldados sintieron que por fin podían respirar aliviados. Para algunos reclutas, había sido su primera misión en el exterior. Nanaba sabía que nada volvería a ser igual para ellos, al igual que a ella le había sucedido en su momento. Solo que esa vez, había ocurrido algo mucho peor.

El comandante Erwin Smith tuvo que dar cuenta de todo ante sus superiores, además de su ya habitual tarea de soportar la carga del desprecio de la humanidad sobre sus espaldas. Atravesó las calles sobre su caballo blanco, con la misma expresión de estoica e impávida dignidad que en la partida. Lo admiraba por ello, por todas las cosas que tenía que aguantar en aras del bien de la humanidad.

Apenas alcanzaron el cuartel, Nanaba acompañó a los heridos a la enfermería, antes incluso de cambiarse la ropa o beber agua. Su deber estaba con ellos, su sentido de la responsabilidad así se lo indicaba.

Fue allí donde la encontró Mike, una hora después de regresar. Había sido obligado a entregar sus reportes de la misión nada más pisar el cuartel, así que no había tenido tiempo para verla. La noche caía ya tras los muros, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer por el horizonte, llevándose consigo un día que todos deseaban borrar de sus memorias. Entró como una exhalación en la enfermería, buscándola.

- ¿Nana? ¿Dónde estás?

La mujer no respondió, puesto que se encontraba en un pequeño almacén contiguo, preparando vendas y otros utensilios necesarios para los heridos. Pero él sabía que estaba allí; por encima del hedor de la muerte y el olor aséptico de las medicinas podía distinguir su fragancia a lavanda. Muy sutil, muy leve e imperceptible para cualquier otro que no fuera él. Nanaba olía a lavanda, a calidez y a seguridad.

Mike dio con ella en el cuarto y, nada más verla, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella correspondió el gesto con una ternura y delicadeza que solo reservaba para él.

- Nana, por fin, estás a salvo. Siento haber tardado tanto.

Ella cortó sus apresuradas disculpas con una sonrisa. No podía negar que había estado inquieta igual que él, pero como siempre sabía esconderlo a la perfección.

- Estoy bien Mike, me viste antes.

Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. En el abrazo de Mike había una necesidad acuciante, casi desesperada. No como las demás veces, sino como si de verdad tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer. La misión había sido muy dura; Nanaba lo atribuyó a este hecho.

- Estás bien – repetía – Oh, gracias al cielo, estás bien. No puedo perderte, Nana, no puedo...

Parecía al borde del llanto y eso activó todas las alarmas de Nanaba. Mike Zakarius era un hombre muy parco con ese tipo de emociones. No llegaba al estilo del sargento Levi, que sepultaba todos sus sentimientos de cualquier clase bajo capas y capas de frialdad e indiferencia, pero tampoco era de los que los dejaban salir a la ligera. Ni siquiera frente a ella, a pesar de todo lo que compartían. Y más aún, Mike no era un hombre dado a las lágrimas. Expresaba su pena y su tristeza de otras maneras.

En ese momento, Mike la agarraba fuertemente por los hombros. Era bastante alta para ser mujer y aun así él tenía que encorvarse para observar su rostro, ya que era incluso más alto. Sin perder la calma, le habló con suavidad.

- Mike, ¿qué viste?

Debía haber sido algo horrible para que alguien con tanto control sobre sus emociones se desbordase de aquella forma. Entre frases entrecortadas y algún que otro tartamudeo, él le habló de la mujer titán, de cómo había eliminado a decenas de hombres sin miramientos, de cómo el plan de Erwin, del que ella estaba al tanto, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Nanaba entendió que el motivo de sus turbaciones era muy profundo y razonable: la mujer titán era, en realidad, humana. Una persona perfectamente consciente de que asesinaba a sus semejantes y no sentía ningún remordimiento por ello. Comprendió así la causa del problema. No era lo mismo enfrentarse a monstruos salvajes, con cierta inteligencia pero sin capacidad de raciocinio, que a personas iguales que ellos. Ya llevaban suficiente sangre en sus manos como para que aquello se transformase en una lucha de humanos contra humanos. Era abrumador y terrible.

Compartió de este modo el miedo de Mike, abrazándolo a la altura del pecho. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó su mejilla sobre su pelo rubio y corto. Le llegaba así el aroma a lavanda tan característico de ella.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos hace cinco años?

- Sí. Prometimos que no moriríamos, que sobreviviríamos hasta el final.

- Exacto – Nanaba se separó un poco, colocando una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te ascendieron a jefe de escuadrón?

- Juré sobre mi espada que te protegería – contestó sin vacilar, llevándose una mano al lado izquierdo del pecho, donde descansaba la insignia de la Legión – Las alas de la libertad – comprendió de pronto.

- Las alas de la libertad – repitió ella – Nosotros somos la esperanza de la humanidad. Si nos rendimos, la humanidad está perdida. Somos los únicos que podemos cambiar las cosas.

Los ojos azules de Nanaba chispeaban de decisión. Mike admiró su fortaleza: incluso después de haber sido vencidos, de revelarse un enemigo mucho más peligroso que hasta entonces, seguía teniendo fe. Una fe inquebrantable en la humanidad, en la Legión y en él. No podía darle la espalda ahora. Cinco años atrás se había jurado a sí mismo ser sus alas, aunque esa promesa la mantenía en secreto. De alguna forma tenía que pagarle lo que su mera existencia representaba para él. Encontrar a Nanaba en el ejército, en ese mundo, le había dado un significado distinto a aquella lucha. Estaba seguro de que era capaz de convertirse en un hombre mejor, solo por ella.

/o-o-o\

Hasta bien entrada la noche, no se permitió abandonar la enfermería. No quedaba mucho por hacer. Los enfermos y los heridos descansaban, a la espera de que el sueño curase sus cuerpos mutilados y sus almas desgarradas. Nanaba fue a entregar su reporte al sargento Levi, porque el comandante estaba todavía reunido con sus superiores. Saludó a un par de soldados que hacían la guardia en el piso superior y recorrió los pasillos del cuartel hasta su cuarto.

Por el camino, pasó por delante del despacho de Mike. La puerta estaba entornada, lo que le pareció extraño, así que se detuvo a echar un vistazo. Estaba recostado sobre el escritorio, en una posición extraña. Una única vela se consumía en una esquina de la mesa, confiriendo un aire lúgubre al ambiente.

- ¿Mike? – llamó con voz queda.

El aludido despertó súbitamente, buscando el origen de la voz. Su expresión confusa se tornó en una sonrisa cuando descubrió a quién pertenecía.

- ¿Qué haces trabajando a estas horas? – debían de ser más de las doce. Se acercó más al escritorio.

Mike se pasó una mano por el pelo, ya de por sí bastante despeinado. Tenía ojeras y se le notaba cansado.

- Transcribo todo lo que he visto hoy – explicó – No lo que Erwin va a contarle a los de arriba, sino todas las verdaderas sospechas acerca de la naturaleza de la mujer titán. Esto es muy importante, Nana – la miró directamente a los ojos – Si algo nos ocurre a cualquiera de nosotros, esto tiene que quedar para los que vengan después. Pero es vital que estos documentos no caigan nunca, jamás, en manos del gobierno. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella simplemente asintió. Sabía que Erwin tenía sus razones para ser tan reservado y lo apoyaba en todas sus decisiones. Él siempre haría lo más beneficioso para la humanidad, incluso aunque los demás no lo entendieran. Incluso aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al gobierno. Incluso aunque lo tacharan de asesino.

Nanaba apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio. En la vida de un soldado había ciertos momentos que no se podían dejar pasar. Había que tener muy claro que lo que se callaba, quizá no hubiera una segunda oportunidad para decirlo.

- Mike, no mueras. Si mueres, no podré seguir adelante.

De algún modo reconocía su propia debilidad en ese aspecto. Pero también era una verdad sencilla e inmutable. Con todo lo que habían vivido, no estaba de más poner las cosas en palabras. Entre ellos no necesitaban formalismos.

- No moriré, Nana. Nosotros somos las alas de la libertad.

Se marchó, dejándole solo para que pudiera trabajar tranquilo. Mike recogió un documento que se le había caído al suelo y, al incorporarse, su agudo olfato captó algo. Un imperceptible aroma flotando en el aire. _Lavanda._

* * *

_Hasta aquí esta vez. Quise hacer este pequeño experimento con Mike y Nanaba porque al ser personajes que aparecen menos no tienen una personalidad tan desarrollada y es más fácil trabajar con ellos sin las restricciones de otros personajes. Además no hay tanto riesgo de caer en el ooc, aunque no sé si me tomé demasiadas libertades. _

_Esta historia se puede interpretar como se quiera. Para mí no hay nada entre ellos salvo una amistas muy fuerte y sincera. Pero es posible interpretarlo como algo más. Me aseguré de no dejar clara ninguna de las dos opciones para que cada uno pueda elegir lo que prefiera. Yo personalmente no soy muy fan del MikeNana así que para mí esto es como una gran amistad entre los dos. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
